charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sin Francisco
Sin Francisco is the 18th episode of the third season and the 62nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary When the sisters fight a demon cursing people with the seven deadly sins, they must first save themselves and Leo from succumbing to the powers of their own sins. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Darryl Morris *'Lukas' *'Demon Courier' *'Officer Dean' *'Pastor Tremble' *'Professor Kass' *'Robert Pike' Plot Prue and Phoebe head downtown to check out some possible evil activity Prue found while scrying. Phoebe doesn't like that this caused another delay in a late ethics paper, and is also concerned Prue is going back to putting too much time into her Charmed duties. Prue doesn't think that's the case, and even adds that she doesn't think Piper and Phoebe need her to watch over them now that they've both got guys. Prue thinks the activity she found is in a dumpster. She pops it open to reveal a giant box. Phoebe thinks it has a coffee maker inside, but Prue tells her the box is empty. Phoebe mentions that Cole hasn't been around too often, but does manage to peek in on her occasionally. She wonders if all he's interested in is sex, but Prue reminds her that she got magical confirmation that Cole loves her. A man in a suit wants something that is in a box held by a demon. The demon tells her what he wants, more greed, is no longer in the box. He throws a fireball at the man, but misses just as Prue and Phoebe arrive. Prue flings the demon aside. The man and the demon go for the box, but Prue swats it into the street. The demon says the box belongs to another demon, Lukas, and fades out. The man runs into the street after the box, and is hit by a bus. Darryl identifies him as Robert Pike, a successful stockbroker and philanthropist. Another cop, Officer Dean, questions Phoebe and tries to hit on her, but Phoebe tells him she's spoken for. Lukas is angry with the lesser demon; he got Pike's soul, but needs to deliver seven souls for seven sins. He's even angrier that he has to get past the sisters to get the box back, and vanquishes his henchman. Prue slips the box into her purse and takes it back to the manor. Phoebe goes to the kitchen to brief Piper, and finds her making sushi for Leo. She wants to start pampering him, like a normal wife. Phoebe and Piper come into the living room to find Prue eyeballing the box. She wants to open it, but Piper wants to call Leo first. At that moment, Leo orbs in and suggests they check the Book of Shadows. Phoebe offers to help, but Piper tells her her ethics professor called and wants to meet with her at 2:00. While Phoebe goes to change, Prue, Piper and Leo check the Book. They find that the box contains glowing balls that represent the Seven Deadly Sins. They're used to corrupt paragons of good with sin magnified a thousand times. Prue suspects Pike was infected by Greed. Apparently these sins are spread by infectors who were human before being consumed by sin, such as Lukas. Piper thinks that vanquishing Lukas will cause the sins to lose their power. Lukas fades into the manor just as Phoebe comes downstairs. Lukas opens the box and throws a sin ball at Phoebe. Prue, Piper and Leo hear Phoebe's scream and rush downstairs. Lukas throws sin balls at them as well, then fades out. The sisters and Leo don't feel different at first, making Prue think that only mortal paragons of good can be infected. Phoebe meets with Professor Kass, her ethics professor. She's on the verge of getting an incomplete; in addition to a late paper, magical emergencies have caused her to miss several classes. Out of nowhere, Phoebe comes on to the professor and then starts to make out with him. Prue walks into the kitchen to find Piper ordering thousands of dollars worth of stuff over the phone. Prue cuts off the phone, and also discovers Piper drinking a glass of wine in the middle of the day. Prue has done some more digging on the sin balls; they infect people a lot faster than expected, and then drive the victims to self-destruction. Piper doesn't think they have anything to worry about since they apparently weren't infected and then takes a bite of chocolate. Phoebe walks in; her professor threw her out of class and she doesn't even remember trying to come on to him. Prue realizes that Phoebe has been infected with Lust, and Piper with Gluttony. Piper calls for Leo, but Prue says that he's in the living room. The sisters find Leo laying on the couch watching TV; he's been infected with Sloth. Piper, Phoebe and Leo start to give in to their sins, but Prue tries to snap them back to themselves. A delivery man arrives with flowers Piper ordered for herself. Phoebe tries to hit on him, but Prue angrily shoos him out. On the TV, a news program reports that Pastor Roger Tremble has taken a hostage at Bay City Motor Cars, and is demanding a Jaguar; the sisters suspect he's been infected with Envy. Prue and Phoebe head out, but Piper wants to stay and pamper Leo--and herself as well, as it turns out; she sees some expensive goodies on a home shopping channel and wants to order them. Prue and Phoebe meet Darryl at the scene. Prue runs into the dealership over Darryl's objections and tries to talk Tremble down. She tries to fling the gun out of Tremble's hand, but to her shock nothing happens. Tremble shoots. Darryl nervously calls for her. A moment later, Prue comes out with the hostage and is mobbed by reporters. Just as Prue is about to out herself as a witch, Darryl drags her away and tries to talk some sense into her. Darryl sees Prue's hand is bleeding and her jacket is scorched; apparently the bullet grazed her, but she didn't even feel it. Prue realizes she's been infected after all. Realizing that Lukas might come after the pastor's soul, Prue asks Darryl to hide the pastor in a psychiatric hospital. Prue and Darryl then notice Phoebe's missing and find her making out in a SWAT van with Officer Dean. Prue and Darryl pull them out of the van. Prue realizes she's been infected with Pride; it explains why she initially didn't think she was infected. She drags Phoebe back home. Darryl chews out Dean before suspending him. Lukas fades in and throws the Anger ball at Dean. Prue and Phoebe go back to the manor and find it full of stuff. Piper ordered it all, and used magic to bring it there rather than wait six to eight weeks for delivery. Phoebe tries to hit on Leo, and an enraged Piper nearly throws a bust at her before Prue takes it away. Prue asks Leo to check with the Elders, but Leo would rather orb upstairs for a nap. Lukas runs into Dean, who hasn't been able to find out anything about the pastor. Dean suddenly doubles over in pain from the anger raging in him, and Lukas suggests he focus it on the sisters. Prue is leafing through the Book, but her sisters aren't helping; Piper is getting a foot massage while Phoebe is having dreams about Dean. Prue angrily vows to vanquish Lukas herself. Piper knocks a lamp into the foot spa and is badly shocked. The doorbell rings-- it's Dean. Phoebe is delighted to see him, but nearly falls out of the attic window before Prue pulls her back in. Phoebe runs downstairs, but Dean isn't in a cheery mood. Blaming Phoebe for his suspension, he grabs her, shoves her to the ground and pulls his gun on her before demanding to know where they hid the pastor. He smashes much of Piper's stuff, and she comes down and freezes him; but her power only works for a moment. He shoots and misses. Dean demands to know where the pastor is. Piper feigns ignorance, and Dean shoots again. However, just as he pulls the trigger, Phoebe knocks him down, sending the bullet into the air. Piper falls down, knocking a huge box on top of her. She notices Phoebe unconscious on the floor and tries to get up, but collapses. Dean nearly turns the gun on himself, but Prue flings objects at him and knocks him out. Lukas shimmers in, grabs Prue, and shimmers away. Piper, one side paralyzed, hobbles upstairs to get Leo. She finds him passed out on the bed. Piper collapses, knocking some stuff off the dresser. Leo comes to and rushes toward Piper. Suddenly, the Sloth ball flies out of him. He starts to heal Piper, but Piper says that Phoebe needs healing more. At that moment, the Gluttony ball flies out of Piper. Piper and Leo realize that the sin balls can be removed with a selfless act. Piper thinks that this means Phoebe is back to herself again; she risked her life to save Piper. Piper and Leo find Phoebe barely alive, but Leo is able to heal her. Lukas has tied Prue up. She can't break free because Pride has corrupted her powers. Lukas offers to remove the sin ball if Prue tells him where the pastor is. Prue brusquely refuses, prompting Lukas to open up a pit-- it represents everlasting torment. Prue demands to be untied before she will tell Lukas where the pastor is, and when Lukas unties her, she jumps into the pit. Just in time, Leo, Phoebe and Piper find her, and Leo orbs into the pit to bring Prue back. Piper freezes Lukas just as Leo pulls Prue out. Prue doesn't even realize she almost died. Piper thinks the only way to snap Prue back to herself is to vanquish Lukas. Phoebe throws Lukas' own sin balls at him. He falls into the pit. The Pride ball leaves Prue, and the Envy and Anger balls return to the box as well. Piper finds the crystal bearing Robert Pike's soul. Leo orbs "up there" to release him. The sisters meet at P3, where Orgy is playing. Prue doesn't understand how she couldn't get rid of her sin by acting selfless, but Piper tells her there's no such thing as a selfless act when one is in a prideful state. Phoebe has written a paper about her indiscretion with the professor; her grade of B-minus is enough to ensure her graduation. Book of Shadows The Seven Deadly Sins :Demonic Infectors keep Crystal Boxes :that contain balls of each of the Seven :Deadly Sins, bottled at The Source and :by The Source. These Demons, who were :once human and consumed by Sin in Life, :use Sin balls to corrupt paragons of Good. :Infectors target a victim's predisposition :to Sin and magnify it with a Sin ball, :leading to the victim's Self-destruction :within hours. The Sin balls can only be :disempowered by destroying the Infector. Identifying the Seven Deadly Sins :[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Pride P'ride] ::an excessive Belief in Oneself :[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Envy '''E'nvy] ::the Desire for what Others have :[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Gluttony 'G'luttony] ::the Desire to Overly Indulge :[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Lust 'L'ust] ::a craving for pleasures of the body :[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Anger?action=edit&redlink=1 'A'nger] ::uncontrollable fury :[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Greed?action=edit&redlink=1 'G'reed] ::a Craving for Material Wealth or Gain :[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Sloth 'S'loth] ::the Avoidance of Work Spells # Prue scrys for unnatural evil. (Unseen) # Piper uses magic to receive her purchases faster. (unseen) Power Usage * Prue / Telekinesis / Garbage Lid / Alley * Demon Courier / Energy Ball / --- / Alley * Demon Courier / Energy Ball / Robert Pike / Alley * Prue / Telekinesis / Demon Courier / Alley * Prue / Telekinesis / Sin Ball Box / Alley * Demon #1 / Disappears / Himself / Alley * Lukas vanquishes Demon #1 in his lair. * Lukas / Appears / Himself / Manor Living Room * Lukas / Disappears / Himself / Manor Living Room * Prue / Telekinesis / Gun / Bay City Motor Cars (failed) * Lukas / Appears / Himself / Outside Bay City Motor Cars (not seen) * Leo / Orbing / Himself / Manor * Lukas / Appears / Himself / Outside Police Department (not seen) * Phoebe / Premonition / Officer Dean's Button / Attic * Piper / Molecular Immobilization / Officer Dean / Manor * Prue uses her Telekinesis 8 times to stop Officer Dean from shooting himself in the manor. * Lukas / Appears / Himself / Manor * Lukas / Disappears / Prue / Manor * Leo / Healing / Piper / Piper's Room * Leo / Healing / Phoebe / Manor * Lukas opens up the Bottomless Pit of Torment * Lukas / Telekinesis / Ropes that Bound Prue / Lukas's Lair * Leo / Orbing / Himself / Lukas's Lair * Piper / Molecular Immobilization / Lukas / Lukas's Lair * Leo / Orbing / Prue / Lukas's Lair * Leo / Orbing / Robert Pike's Soul / Lukas's Lair Innocents Robert Pike Robert Pike worked for Brickson investments as a stock broker and was married with two kids. He was very successful. Robert was not your typical stockbroker. From all accounts he was more of a philanthropist. He even hosted a fund raiser for the American Cancer Society the night before he was murdered. At some point Robert became infected with Greed. It wasn't until the Charmed Ones intervened when Robert was begging a demon for more of what was inside the "box." Prue threw the box across the street and the moment Robert got free he ran for the box. He was killed by being hit by a bus. robert pike.jpg|Robert Pike, a businessman Demon hitting Robert with an energy ball.jpg|Demon warding Robert off from the box. sin box.jpg|The Sin box robert pike being killed.jpg|Robert Pike being killed Officer Dean Professor Kass Professor Kass taught one of Phoebe's Ethics class. Because Phoebe missed so many classes and a big report, he and Phoebe had a meeting to discuss her options. Phoebe, however, was infected with the Sin of Lust, and soon began flirting and sexually advancing on him. Phoebe mentions that at one moment she was explaining her tardiness for her report and the next moment she was unzipping his pants with her teeth. After the whole ordeal, Phoebe explained to her professor that her indiscretion was merely a sexual politics experiment and he gave her a B-. professor kass.jpg|Professor Kass Roger Tremble Roger Tremble was a local pastor who was infected with the sin of Envy. He held up a car dealership and threatened to shoot one of the workers there if he did not get an XK convertible Jaguar in British racing green. When Prue went in to save the pastor, after already being infected with sin, her powers were not working properly and Pastor Tremble shot her. But her quick adrenaline rush allowed her to evade death, with only her arm being grazed by the bullet. Prue says that she kicked his ass and that he was going to need medical attention. Finally, she asked Darryl to take him to a psychiatric hospital, somewhere he couldn't hurt himself, but stressed that no one could know or else the demon would find him and kill him. After Lucas was vanquished, the sin ball extracted itself out of the pastor and back into the box. roger tremble and man.jpg|Pastor Tremble holding up the car dealership roger tremble and man 2.jpg|Aiming at Prue roger tremble and gun.jpg|Eyes are green with envy. Evil beings Lukas Demon Courier This demon worked closely for Lukas as his personal courier to the box of Sins. This demon infected the businessman with Greed and Prue and Phoebe stumbled upon him after Prue scryed for unnatural activity. The businessman begged this demon for more of what was in the Sin box and when he got too close, this demon fired a low-voltage purple energy ball, which only sent the businessman flying back unharmed. When Prue and Phoebe intervened the demon teleported away back to Lukas's lair. There, Lukas decided that his demon courier was no longer needed so he vanquished him. Demon courier.jpg|Demon Courier with the Sin box Demon courier teleport.jpg|Demon courier teleporting away Demon courier with robert pike's soul.jpg|Demon Courier with the businessman's soul Demon courier vanquish.jpg|Demon courier's vanquish Mortals '''Flower Delivery Man He delivered flowers to the manor for Piper from Piper and was hit on by a lust infected Phoebe. Reporter This reporter was working on the Roger Tremble story explaining to the media his demands and that if they were not met he would murder his hostage. Anchor This pretty woman directed viewers to Bay City Motor Cars and asked questions to the reporter who was covering the Pastor's crime scene. Female Reporter This woman asked Prue what made her go in and save the Pastor and his hostage's life. She also asked if she worked for the police. reporter.jpg|KCSF Channel 8 reporter anchor.jpg|Female Anchor for KCSF 8 female reporter.jpg|Female Reporter for KLSF 6 Notes thumb|300px|right * Cole does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power and her Premonitions weren't seen. * Prue and Piper's powers didn't work properly because they were infected by the sins. * The 7 Deadly Sins infected: :*''Pride:'' Prue Halliwell. :*''Gluttony:'' Piper Halliwell. :*''Lust:'' Phoebe Halliwell. :*''Sloth:'' Leo Wyatt. :*''Anger:'' Officer Dean. :*''Envy:'' Pastor Roger. :*''Greed:'' Robert Pike. * Lukas said Pride is the one Sin you can't beat, it's the only one that can't be beaten by a selfless act. * Leo noted that he'd been doing constant vigilance for 60 years. * This is the only time that Leo orbs with Prue. * Along with Sand Francisco Dreamin', this is one of two episode titles that refer to the Charmed Ones hometown of San Francisco. * Holly and Roark Critchlow, who plays Robert in this episode, would later star together as a married couple in the movie "Point of Entry". * Darryl says to Prue "what have you got a death wish or something?" possibly foreshadowing her upcoming death. Glitches * When the first innocent was attacked by the demon Prue telekinetically moves the Sin box to the other side of the street where it bumps into the sidewalk. In the next scene when the innocent runs out to get the box it was lying in the middle of the street. * When Piper freezes Lukas, the belt of his coat can be seen flapping in the wind of the vortex. * When Lukas is going to infect officer Dean, you can see 2 balls, but when he closes the box, there are none. * In the Book of Shadows entry uncontrollable is spelt without a "r" and disempowered misses the "s". * Leo claims that the sin box was probably the inspiration for Pandora's box. However, in "Little Box of Horrors" it is revealed that the legend about Pandora's box is real. Quotes :Darryl: (to Prue) You know I've never seen you run away from danger, but I've never seen you run toward it either! :Prue:'''You're right, I'm sorry. :Piper:' Drop the humility crap and give me my sister back. :'Prue:' I don't get it, you, Leo and Phoebe committed selfless acts and got rid of your sins, but I committed many selfless acts and had to wait for Lucas to be vanquished to get rid of mine. :'Piper:' Well Lucas said that Pride was the only sin that could not be beat. Anything you did while under the influence of the sin was for the greater glory of Prue. I guess what he meant was that there is no selfless act to Pride. :'Prue:' But I jumped into a bottomless pit to save the pastor. :'Piper:' Yes, but you did that to win. :'Prue:' What did the Elders have to say? :'Leo:' I don't know... :'Prue:' What do you mean you don't know? :'Leo:' Well I got tired halfway up there so I came back. Episode Stills 318a.jpg 318b.jpg International Titles *'French:' Les Sept Péchés Capitaux ''(The Seven Deadly Sins) *'Czech:' Hříšné San Francisco (Sin Francisco) *'Russian:' San Francisco - gorod grekhov'' (San Francisco - a City of Sins)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Pecados en San Francisco (Sins in San Francisco) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los pecados (The Sins) *'Serbian:' Greh Francisco (Sin Francisco) *'Italian:' La Scatola dei Peccati (The Sins' Box) *'German:' Die sieben Todsünden (The Seven Deadly Sins) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3